Hero
by snheetah
Summary: This is the battle scene between Fred Weasley and the Death Eater. Takes place during the war of the Deathly Hallows part two. Personally, I don't think that Fred should have died. That's why there's always fanfiction to change that.


**I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I would make a drastic change to one of the characters in the book.**

* * *

><p>The war had finally commenced. Fred had a feeling of butterfiles in his stomach. He was afraid for his family, his friends, and Harry. He wished that there was no war right now but that's how that world was. Good versus bad and one side had a win. Him and George had finished their seven years at Hogwarts and they had never came in contact with such danger. The two were a mischevious duo, but they were great to have around the school, as some of their friends had told them.<p>

A debris from the castle fell down on the ground with a thud. Fred whipped around as he held out his wand in front of him. He looked to his left and his right to see if he was being followed by a Death Eater. The Death Eaters had taken over the whole school, they were fighting with students and some of them had lost their lives while fighting. They did not die as losers, they died as winners. Fred did not want to die, but he had to do what he had to do. He had to save his best friend and fight for the school. He loved Hogwarts.

He ran down the hall way as he tried to find anyone who was in need. He came in contact with a Death Eater who was fighting with a student. She was a petite girl. Probably a first year student. Her brown hair whipped in the air as she tried to fight of the Death Eater.

"Expelliarmus!" Fred yelled as an orb from the tip of his wand disarmed the Death Eater. The Death Eater looked over at his new challanger. Smiling like a maniac, he quickly grabbed his wand. "Levicorpus!" Fred yelled once more as another orb flew out and sent the Death Eater away from them.

Fred ran over and grabbed the first year girl. To him, she looked like Hermione's long lost sister. She showed off a lot of knowledge and a lot of skill while fighting off that Death Eater. The two of them ran away from the battles that were being cast by students and Death Eaters. Once they were away, Fred led the little girl to the Great Hall that was being protected by teachers and guards. "Stay inside the Great Hall," he told her as the doors to the Great Hall opened. The little girl nodded and ran inside the Great Hall. Fred saw that there were a series of teachers and students, and bed cots.

There was no time to stall right now. Fred had to go and protect his friends. He ran away from the Great Hall and tried to find anyone else who was in the need for help. He ran through halls and dodged falling objects that were threatning to hurt him. He was cautious about himself. He had his wand at the ready to anybody that tried to attack him. He heard a sound coming from the right side of the hall. He put his back against the wall and peeked from the side of the wall where he was standing. There was nothing there. Had he been imagining that he heard something?

He walked out of his hiding place and looked to see for a sign of movement. Nothing. No Death Eater, no noise, no teacher, and no student. He was just staring into an empty hallway with the smell of fallen debris. A little pavement rolled off and it hit the dirty floor.

"Stupefy!" a female voice yelled behind him.

Fred was caught off guard as the spell hit him. He fell on the floor with a thud. However, the wand never left his grip. He quickly got onto his feet and whipped around. A female Death Eater was challening him into a duel. A life or death duel. He saw as a smile spread around her elegant rosy lips. She was happy to have found a challenger. One that would die in front of her.

"Cruico!" she yelled.

Fred waved his wand in the air to protect himself from the spell. The spell was blocked off from him.

The Death Eater gave him a glare. She held out her wand in front of him as Fred did the same. They looked at one another for seemed like a long time to Fred. "Avada Kedavra!" she yelled as the green light flew out of her wand.

"Expelliarmus!" Fred yelled as the red light flew out of his wand. There was an spark of light in front of them.

The Death Eater walked up to Fred. She was putting all of her strength and force into his wand. She was trying to disarm the wand from Fred so she could have the ability to finish him.

Fred backed himself up against the wall. He was not going to give up that easiley. He could feel that there was a strong force of power from the Death Eater's wand. The only problem was that he did not have the same strength as the Death Eater did. She was much stronger than him and more advanced. He held the wand with both of his hands and tired to get up from the floor. He was not going to let this woman win! He was not going to die!

There was a sound of a snake going on inside his head right now. He was caught off guard. Where was this creepy, snake-like voice coming from? The spells from each caster's wand disappeared as Fred's wand flew out of his hand. He put his hands over his head to protect himself from anything that was about to fall on him. He heard the voice inturding his head. It was distracting him! The only thing that he could concentrate on right now was the voice of Lord Voldemort inside his head.

The Death Eater was also concentrating on her Dark Lord's voice and to what he was saying. He was trying to get to Harry again. Telling him that his friends had died for him rather than him facing Voldemort alone.

Fred tried to pry of the voice from his head but it was too hard. When Voldemort stopped his talking that voice was glued there in his brain. He was too busy thinking about the voice, the he didn't see the Death Eater casting her spell at him.

"Avada Kedavra!" she yelled.

Fred quickly disconnected his back from the wall and rolled around on the floor, away from the spell. If he could do that, then he would be able to do away with her. He grabbed his wand that was on the floor and pointed it at the Death Eater. He had a strange feeling inside of him. A feeling of adrenaline! He liked it! Jumping onto his feet he yelled, "expelliarums!"

The Death Eater blocked the attack. "Sectumsempra!" she yelled.

Fred dodged the spell as it hit the wall behind him. He saw the Death Eater waving the wand in front of her while a series of spells shot out at Fred. Fred waved his wand also as he protected himself against the horrible death spells. He needed help. He couldn't fight her alone. He looked up at the roof of the castle and saw a series of statues in the shape of dragons. "Draconifors!" he yelled as he pointed at the roof of the castle.

The Death Eater looked up as she saw the dragon statues turning into life. One of them landed right in front of her and growled at her. As the dragon was about to raise up its paw the Death Eater suddenly yelled, "Reducto!"

The dragon statue was blown to bits. Fred shielded his eyes from the flying pieces of the staue. He looked up and it was him and the Death Eater once more. A lot of spells were filling his mind right now. He didn't know which one to pick. He had to pick one right now, for she was pointing her wand at him again. "Petrificu Totalus!" he yelled.

"Sectumsempra!" she yelled.

"Protego!" he yelled as a shiled protected him from the attack. If only he could distract her with something. "Evanesco!" he yelled as he waved the wand around himself and he disappeared.

The Death Eater looked around her to see where Fred had gone off to. "Fiendfyre!" she yelled as a flame of fire shot out of wand and transformed into a series of animals. She waved them in the air, hoping to burn Fred to crisp. When the spell stopped, she waited for a scream or any sign of movement from him. Nothing. There was no sign of him anywhere. The only thing that was around her was the smell of fire, the remaning pieces of the dragon statue, and the fallen pieces from the school.

A thud was heard behind her and she whipped around, only to see nothing there. She walked up to the sound that she heard. The sound came from the rocks that were falling off the debris and into the pavement. She slowly turned around only to be hit by a spell in front of her. She fell on the ground and her wand fell out of her grasp.

Fred was standing right above her. He kicked the wand away from her reach. He held the wand in front of her pale face and gave her one last look. She had tried to kill him. Fred was no killer but he had to do what he thought was right. She was a killer! "Avada Kedavra!" he said as the green light shot out of his wand and hit her on the chest.

The Death Eater made one last grunt. Her mouth hung open and her eyes were wide. She was dead.

Fred could not believe that he had killed someone. Especially a girl. He stood there, watching over her to see if she would do something to her. He couldn't have let her get the best of him. He didn't want to surrender. He wanted to fight for what was right.

His actions were heroic. He was helping the teacher, his friends, the students, his family, and more importantly he was helping Harry.


End file.
